Of Angels and Humans
by My-Little-Imagination
Summary: When the Prison gates of Hell have been opened, it is up to Angels and Humans to team up to save mankind and its Heaven above. (This is entirely an AU with original characters and such). The Main story revolves around an Angel (Blaine) and a not-so-ordinary Human (Kurt). The story is a total non-glee verse, I just took the names Kurt and Blaine cos I Love Darren and Chris!Guilty :)


_**Heaven: Soldier Training Camps**_

"Attention all new recruits; It is now time to step up towards the marked training stations. At each station you will find a list containing your name and assigned training regime. When you have located your name and station, you are then asked to line up in front of the station's banner, where you will be introduced to your Training Sergeant, who will further instruct you on your stay here at the Camps. May I remind you that all of you have been chosen for a reason, and we have already seen your potential during the qualifiers, but that does not mean that once you're in the Camps you are bound to the Camps. We will monitor your achievements and progress thoroughly, throughout your course of training. Those who we see as lacking behind will not be disbanded immediately, but granted a chance to appeal to the Higher Council for their vote to stay. On the other hand, those of you who wish, at any time of their stay here at the Camps, to be granted permanent leave for any reason, may personally address to their Training Sergeant and matters will be handled accordingly. If all this has been clear, please step towards your stations." The booming voice of Sergeant Mayor sounded from the multiple foghorns placed around the Camp. The trainees began to frantically look around the stations in search for their names. To the Gate Keepers looking down upon them from the front towers, they looked like little ants scurrying about as if their ant hill was suddenly knocked down.

"Ha! Look at them down there all hysterical."  
"Lay off them, Mikah. Don't you remember our first day at the Camps? You almost had a panic attack when you couldn't find your name." Janna mocked. Mikah scoffed and turned his attention to Janna.  
"That's because they put my name down under the females' list by accident." Janna laughed at the memory, Mikah's face was priceless! Her laugher ceased into a small smile when she saw Mikah's not-so-amused look.  
"Sorry Mikah. I guess everyone makes mistakes, even the High Angels."

Their attention was brought back towards the ground as they heard a panicked yell sounding from the gates. "Open, quickly! I have an urgent letter addressed to the High Council." Mikah and Janna simultaneously shot down from the tower, meeting the Sergeant Mayor at the gates.  
"Open, now!" commanded the Sergeant Mayor. Mikah and Janna placed their hands on the gate doors, emitting a light blue spark. Their combined sparks turned into a shape of a key which was then guided towards the lock, and the gate opened.  
The messenger had rushed in waving the letter in his hand, stopping just in front of the Sergeant Mayor.  
"I come bearing urgent news for the High Council, Sir."  
"News about what, Dove?"  
"The powers of Hell on Earth, Sir. It's happening!"

 _ **Heaven: The High Grounds-Quarters of the High Council**_

"My Lords, I am sorry for the disturbance, but we have just received information of great importance." the Sergeant Mayor explained as he and the Dove rushed in. The Dove looked around him. He felt so miniscule surrounded by large golden pillars and walls so high he could barely see the ceiling. The windows around him hold views that no being on Earth could ever imagine. His thoughts were put on hold as the Sergeant Mayor took the letter from his fingers to show it to the High Council. The Dove turned to face them. What he thought about the surrounding beauty had not had the same effect by the High Council. While the building had brought about the feeling of calmness and light, the High Council emitted an aura of power and mystery. They sat high upon chairs made from the finest gold and wore robes with fibres of the finest silk. But what truly made the Dove feel uneasy was their hooded features. Rumours say that no one in all of Heaven has ever seen their faces. Their voices, however, where not such a mystery, as when they spoke the sound echoed off the walls and boomed loudly in your ears.  
" _Proceed, Sergeant._ " The Head of the High Council ordered.  
The Dove watched closely as the Sergeant Mayor gulped and handed the letter to a High Councillor. It felt like an eternity until the High Council had read the letter and with every minute the Dove felt more and more uneasy and began to subconsciously shift from one foot to the other. His attention turned towards the owner of the booming voice as it ordered, "Dove! Send a message to his Highness, Prince Michael for him and the Commander to come to the High Grounds. Tell them that we need to hold an urgent meeting. Do it quick. Fly if you must." The Dove swallowed thickly and nodded. The others watched as he began to walk out of the room, his pace quickening with each step until the Dove leaped up into the air and transformed into his bird form, gracefully flying out towards his mission.

 _ **Heaven: Quarters of the High Council**_

The High Council where murmuring between them as the Quarter's magnificent doors opened, revealing Prince Michael and Commander Blaine at his heels.  
"My Lords," Prince Michael kneeled out of courtesy, "You have summoned us?"  
"Yes, Your Highness," began the Head of the High Council, "I'm afraid we have urgent news from below." The Prince rose up from his knees and moved closer. The Commander followed suit.  
"Please, go on." encouraged the Prince.  
"Our source from Earth has informed us that there is reason for us to believe that it is happening."  
You mean-?" the Prince began, looking at the Commander.  
"Yes, Your Highness," The Head of the High Council continued, "the prisons of Hell have been opened.  
"Then I am afraid that it is time." The Prince said, once again turning towards the Commander. "My Lords, now it is our time to look up to you for wisdom. Please, give us your guided orders."

The High Council all turned their hooded heads towards the Commander. "Our most prestigious Commander of Battle, it is time for you to fulfil your duty." Their voices boomed in synch. The Commander turned towards the Prince worriedly. The Prince moved closer towards the Commander and placed a hand on his shoulders comfortingly, and looked up and the High Council.  
"Understood."

 _ **Heaven: Battle Headquarters**_

The Prince sat by as he watched the Commander pace back and forth in thought. He had been in this state for quite some time, but the clock was ticking and if the source's information was correct, the time for Hell on Earth was slowly catching up. The Prince had had enough and placed himself in the Commanders direction, which ended up in the Commander turning flatly into the Prince.  
"You have to stop pacing and calm down." The Prince began, holding the Commander's shoulders, locking him in place.  
"I know, I know. I just never thought that this day would come." The Commander replied, looking up at the Prince. "Are you sure I'm ready for this?" The Prince gave him a small smile and sighed.  
"Blaine, this is your duty. This is your destiny. This is what you've been training your whole life for. You are the strongest Angel in Heaven by birth right-"  
"No, that's you, _Prince_ Michael." The Commander mocked. The Prince laughed.  
"No, my birth right is to be the most powerful ruler of the Heavens, with the duty to maintain peace between Heaven and Earth. Your birth right is to-"  
"To lead the battles against Hell, I know." The Commander said. The Prince moved away from the Commander and held out his hand. The Commander looked at him and searched his face for some understanding. Suddenly, on the palm of his hand, the Prince held a small, platinum box.  
"Do you know what's in the box?" The Prince asked. The Commander thought, realisation hitting him square in the face.  
"I have an idea." The Commander began. The Prince opened the box and revealed a small golden key held by a necklace.

"Blaine, do you remember all those stories about humans and Earth that Mother use to tell you?" The Prince asked, looking into the Commander's eyes. The Commander held eye contact and answered,  
"Yes. She told me stories about humans who were chosen to fight with us against Hell. That some held the powers to put demons back into their prison." The Commander explained.  
"So you now understand what you have to do? For the greater good of Heaven and Earth?"  
"Yes, Your Highness." The Commander looked down at the key in the box and took in into his hands.  
"Blaine, you must take the key down to Earth and find the Holder. You would know who the Holder is when the key begins to radiate the Holy Light. It is your solemn duty to protect the Holder with your life, help guide them and teach them how to use the key's power."

The door to the Headquarters suddenly burst open and two Soldiers of Battle walked in and stood in front of the Prince and Commander.  
"Your Highness, you have summoned us?" the female of the two questioned. The Commander looked at them and smiled broadly. They were Tina and Sam, two of his army's Elite Soldiers, and his best friends.  
Yes, Tina and Sam will accompany you to Earth, it is their duty to find the Guardians of the Gates, protect and guide them. Together, you will fight against the forced of Hell and send those wretched demons back into their prison cells and seal them in there for another eternity." The Commander looked at Tina and Sam to analyse how they felt about their mission. His hopes were high when he saw bright smiles and excited faces. The two Elites turned towards each other,  
"Yes, finally it's time to get outta here and do what we trained so hard for. Earth, here we come!" Sam cried enthusiastically, giving Tina a high five.

The commander turned towards the Prince. "You placed the fate of Heaven and Earth on these two?" he whispered jokingly. The Prince laughed.  
"You trained them well, Commander."  
The Commander nodded and smiled at the Prince. "Well then, we should make haste. Those gates may be pouring out dark souls as we speak." The Prince smiled at the Commander and wrapped him in his arms. Placing his mouth next to the Commander's ear, he whispered,  
"Good luck, little brother. Mother and Father would be proud. Whatever happens, all of Heaven is with you." With that he let go of the Commander and turned towards the two giddy Elites.  
"Tina, Sam, Blaine. The fate of Earth, the Heavens and its Angels all rest upon you. There are no other Angels worthy of this honour. Go now, knowing that all of Heaven will rest peacefully because of you and your bravery. I give you my blessing and light. Good Luck!


End file.
